Kue Bolu Selai Apel
by A 1000 Gifts for Harry
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Hagrid bukanlah orang pertama yang memberi ucapan selamat hari ulang tahun kepada Harry, melainkan seorang anak bertopi merah muda aneh dengan dua makhluk berwarna pink dan hijau menyala yang mengaku sebagai orang tua perinya? A 1000 gifts For Harry. Sebuah hadiah kecil buat ultahnya Harry Potter. Mind to RnR, all?


_Selai apel_, Harry menebak lapisan lengket hijau di permukaan kue bolu kecil yang terpampang di seberang etalase, _dan yang putih itu pasti krim pistachio, sepertinya akan sangat hebat kalau aku mendapatkan kue ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke sepuluh hari ini ..._

Harry menarik napas, ia kecewa, satu-satunya yang akan mendapat kue di sini adalah sepupunya Dudley.

Ia dibiarkan menunggu di luar Toko Kue dan Bakeri Barney, sementara keluarganya sibuk memilih kue bolu bertingkat di dalam, sebuah hadiah untuk Dudley karena nilai-nilainya meningkat tahun ini.

Harry tidak diberi apa pun, selain jeans belel, kaus oblong lapuk, dan kemeja kotak-kotak bekas Dudley (semuanya kedodoran) yang dilemparkan Bibi Petunia ke wajahnya karena ia tidak rela kalau sampai baju-baju bekas puteranya berakhir di tempat amal, dan Harry sedang mengenakannya sekarang.

Harry sedang mengencangkan ikat pinggangnya saat itu, ketika angin super besar tiba-tiba berhembus, membuat Harry terjungkal di lantai etalase. Harry melihat cahaya hijau yang berbentuk pusaran setelahnya, dan seorang anak laki-laki bertopi merah muda melompat keluar dari dalamnya, dengan sepasang makhluk kecil aneh berwarna pink dan hijau terang yang melayang-layang.

"Wow! Kita sampai, Cosmo, Wanda!" anak laki-laki itu memekik. "Ini London di akhir delapan puluhan!"

Harry terkesiap.

* * *

_Harry Potter __J. K. Rowling_

_Fairly Odd Parents __Nickelodeon_

_I do own nothing, no money making, made it because i love Harry sooo muuuuucch xD_

Notes: canon setting yang dipakai adalah setting Harry Potter, semi-canon

* * *

Ketiga sosok itu menatap Harry dengan penuh ketertarikan, nyaris tercengang, dan Harry tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bertingkah seperti itu. Di sini, dirinyalah yang kaget.

"Ini aneh," makhluk berwarna merah muda melayang ke arahnya. "Dia menatapku dan Cosmo seolah dia bisa melihat kami, Timmy."

"Benarkah?" yang berwarna hijau melesat dan berhenti beberapa senti di depan wajah Harry, membuat Harry mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang. "Maksudmu dia bisa melihatku melakukan ini?" si Hijau menarik kedua sisi mulutnya lebar-lebar, kemudian menjulurkan lidah, "Hatau helakukan hini?" ia menarik ujung hidungnya ke atas, meniru babi.

"Kau bisa melihat mereka?" anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mendekati Harry. "Kau bisa melihat Cosmo dan Wanda?"

Harry melihat ke sekeliling, memastikan jalanan sepi sebelum mengangguk gelagapan. "I-iya," gagapnya, "walaupun aku tidak tahu yang mana yang Cosmo dan yang mana yang Wanda."

"Aku Cosmo!" si hijau berkata riang, "dan ini isteriku yang cantik, Wanda."

Harry mengangguk.

"_Cool!"_ bocah itu mendesis. "Apa anak ini juga mempunyai orang tua peri?"

_Orang tua peri?_ Harry mengernyit.

"Sepertinya tidak, Timmy, aku tidak mencium aroma Bubuk Peri sedikit pun darinya." Wanda yang menjawab.

Kerutan di dahi Harry semakin dalam. _Bubuk Peri?_

"Tidak apa-apa," bocah itu nyengir, "dia pasti anak tertindas dan malang, sama sepertiku, makanya dia bisa melihat peri!"

_Tertindas dan malang? Well, itu ada benarnya juga._

"Aku Timmy Turner!" bocah itu berkata riang. "Dan kau adalah?"

Harry menelan ludah. "Ha-Harry Potter ..."

"Well, senang berkenalan denganmu, Harry Potter," Timmy nyengir lagi. "Dan, karena kau adalah orang pertama yang kukenal di London, maukah kau menemani kami berkeliling kota ini?"

Berkeliling kota? Di hari ulang tahunnya? Bersama orang asing?

Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dalam toko, melihat keluarga Dursley yang begitu bahagia memilih kue, tanpa dirinya.

Ia menatap Timmy dan kedua makhluk aneh itu dengan tatapan menelisik. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti orang asing yang berbahaya.

_Mengapa tidak?_

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Jawabnya, tahu benar bila ini bukan mimpi, ia terbiasa melihat hal aneh dalam hiupnya, percayalah.

.

.

Dari percakapan heboh dengan orang-orang asing ini, Harry tahu kalau Timmy mengalami nasib yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Bedanya dia kesusahan karena seseorang yang bernama Vicky. Cosmo dan Wanda berasal dari Dunia Peri (Harry benar-benar merasa seperti sedang mendengar dongeng), dan ditugaskan untuk menjaga Timmy hingga usianya tepat 16 tahun. Hari berandai-andai, apakah mungkin ia juga akan mendapatkan orang tua peri sama seperti Timmy?

Mereka terus berbincang, saling menjelekkan penindas masing-masing.

Dan hari itu menjadi hari ulang tahun paling menyenangkan dalam sejarah Harry, mereka berkeliling kota London (dengan Timmy yang sibuk memotret segala ikon kota ini, untuk tugas kliping sejarah, katanya), dan mereka banyak sekali makan eskrim, mereka membelinya dengan _poundsterling_ yang muncul begitu saja dari tongkat ajaib Wanda. Harry suka eskrim, dan hari ini benar-benar hebat.

Hingga akhirnya sore tiba, dan Harry tahu ia tidak bisa lagi bersama Timmy dan kedua orang tua perinya. Mereka mengucap selamat tinggal, dengan Wanda yang berkata akan mengantar Harry pulang ke rumah Dursley di Privet Drive terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya, ia benar-benar telah berada di dalam kamar bawah tangga miliknya, dengan Timmy dan juga kedua orang tua perinya, berjejalan di ruangan sempit itu.

"Ini kamarmu?" Timmy berbisik, "keluargamu benar-benar payah, setidaknya orang tuaku memberiku kamar yang luas lengkap dengan TV dan video game."

Harry mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah, Harry Sayang, karena kau sudah sampai, maka kami benar-benar harus kembali ke Dimmsdale, Timmy harus mengerjakan klipingnya." Wanda melayang ke arahnya, kemudian mencium pipi Harry. "Selamat tinggal ..."

Harry mengangguk, benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya saat itu. Kalau bisa, Harry ingin bersama mereka untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Ini kali pertama Harry mendapat teman-teman yang menyenangkan.

"Kami akan sering berkunjung, tenang saja," Cosmo berkata dari langit-langit, Timmy dan Wanda mengangguk. "Tetapi, sebelum pergi, kami ingin memberimu sesuatu, ulurkan tanganmu."

Harry menurut dengan penasaran, dan terkejut setengah mati ketika mendapati sebuah bolu selai apel kecil muncul begitu saja di atas lengannya, lengkap dengan sepasang lilin berbentuk angka sepuluh yang menyala. Ia mendongak, dan melihat cosmo mengayunkan tongkatnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" bisik mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Harry terpana. "Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku?"

"Soalnya kau terus-terusan melihat melihat kue ulang tahun di toko," Timmy mengangkat bahu, "kupikir kau seperti itu karena ingin memilikinya di hari ulang tahunmu, dan aku memberitahu Cosmo dan Wanda sebelumnya."

Harry tersenyum, hatinya terasa hangat. "Trims," katanya.

"Make a wish, Harry ..."

Harry menatap mereka satu persatu, kemudian terpejam, _Tuhan, semoga kehidupanku juga dipenuhi keajaiban seperti mereka ..._

Ia membuka mata, dan meniup api di lilin-lilin itu hingga padam.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Cek profil saya, ya? lalu ikutan event-nya


End file.
